Wireless communication networks, for example, cellular communication networks, must be kept operational for periodic and non-periodic temporary failures. From an operator's perspective, the goal is to minimize site downtime and increase operational efficiency. Although network elements of a wireless communication network are tested thoroughly at times they may go down (i.e. become non-operational).
Certain class or classes of problems may be solved via remote maintenance. If the non-operational network element is, for example, a cellular network base station, the remote maintenance operation will work only when the cellular network base station software is up and, connectivity to the cellular network base station via a remote link is possible. The remote maintenance operations, however, may not be possible if the cellular network base station stops responding to remote commands or software is not able to come up and establish a connection with the remote maintenance site. If no remote connection can be established, the only option may be to send a field engineer for troubleshooting onsite. Further, during software upgrade, flash ROM (Read Only Memory) corruption etc., basic file corruption inside the cellular network base station may not be resolvable via remote maintenance and may thus require on site troubleshooting. Sending the field technician to onsite inspection is time consuming and expensive.
Sometimes remote maintenance may be possible if there is a dedicated line for this purpose, for example, to a cellular network base station. In practice it may be difficult and expensive to arrange a dedicated line due to the distance from the remote maintenance site to the cellular network base station. Further, sometimes remote maintenance would be possible if there was a remote maintenance connection to the cellular network base stations. But, as disclosed already above, the problem with the cellular network base station may be such that it is not able to establish a connection with the remote maintenance site.
Based on the above, there is a need for a solution which would allow more flexible remote monitoring and troubleshooting capabilities of cellular network elements.